When Myths Become Reality
by Neko4DKawaii-desu
Summary: As the Alvarez Empire slowly encroached the lands of Ishgar, there awakened a force none accounted for. Many termed him a myth, a legend that was passed down from centuries, since the birth of magic in this realm. While many termed him the 'Harbringer of Absolute Demise', the people of interest knew him as Uzumaki Naruto. Warning: OP & OOC Naruto


**Hey there guys. I know it's been a while and that I've not updated my fics for some time: and for that I'm really really SORRY! but seriously though, Medical Universities are a total nightmare. People, if you wanna do a schooling that practically lets you see an ongoing operation on the ICU sometimes; you know how nerve wrecking it is. Just for grades you gotta have an actual interaction with patients sometimes and that is really really scary. So, with my grades on the line and my career ahead, I hardly get enough time for myself nowadays. It's not that I hate my career choice, it's just that I'm a 1st semester student and I haven't gotten used to it. But I gotta say though, mangas and animes in some of the free time I get really helps with the anxiety.**

 **So without further adieu and ending my apology, I present to you not an updated chapter, but a very new fic which has been dancing on my mind since the reveal of the Spriggan 12.**

 **I've read a lot of fanfics here that portray Naruto as a badass member of the Spriggan or being an OP friend or accomplice of Zeref or simply sometimes, a neutral party who seemingly turns to helping Fairytail (which is stupid in my opinion; why then introduce him to be neutral?). So for my fic, I have him on a different angle. Well, he is OP as shit; I mean c'mon, this is Naruto. Everyone loves dark, ass-kicking Naruto, especially me *pats back*. So enjoy reading this new fic and hopefully you would love it.**

 **AND DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT MY OTHER FICS, THEY ARE SLOWLY BEING WRITTEN IN A VERY TURTLE-LIKE MANNER. I MIGHT UPLOAD A CHAPTER OF ATLEAST 10K TO 11K FOR THE OTHER TWO OF MY FICS.**

 **ALSO, I'M PUTTING MY NARUTOXFULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CROSSOVER FIC UP FOR ADOPTION. IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT IT, PM ME. WE'LL TALK. I HAVEN'T WATCHED FMA FOR A WHILE AND I'VE RUN OUT OF IDEAS.**

 **So, in the name of the great ALUCARD-SAMA, let's proceed with the prologue chapter of this new fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail or Naruto.**

Normal: "Hey!"

Thinking: 'Hey!'

Spells or Attacks: "Hey!"

Demonic: **"Hey!"**

 **Chapter 1: Gone like the Wind**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A tranquil silence pervaded through the meadow.

With the sun right over the horizon signaling its slow descent to welcome the night and the moon, half of it, peering off the slow arising darkness.

And then came the explosions.

Debris and rocks danced in derangement as the smoke arose from its point of contacts. Naturally, the slight smell of burnt grass and floras reached the noses of the meadow's inhabitants as they frenzied all over the place, trying to dodge whatever calamity approached. These thundering sounds had no stops and it grew in decibels.

The sky had the slightest hint of gaining overcast and as clouds of depressing grey filled the heavens over, blue streaks emerged and booming sounds reminded of something nasty to come.

"Kirin (Mythical Beast)!"

And there was another explosion.

So harsh was the sound of this blowout that the fauna around the meadows staggered and slowly fell to the ground, their hearts stopping, never to beat again. Never to keep them awake, never to pump the blood in their veins. This someone saw.

As the dust from the blast slowly subsided with the wind carrying the extra away, it revealed the culprits of this show.

A mop of silvery blonde hair with two horns adorning his forehead came to view, followed by a ragtag bundle of dirty, torn and seemingly white cloak having an insignia of concentric circles, purple in color, with tomoes in them. The figure seemed to wear black pants, strapped up sandals reaching his calves, and wore a dark blue t-shirt with sleeves reaching his elbows and fingerless gloves. He seemed to wield a staff gilded in glaring gold armament that had a circle on top with six rings adorning it. He also seemingly had whisker marks on his cheeks and was at the moment glaring purple eyes in pure rage at the person in front of him.

Said person had a long silver hair reaching towards his waist, with a forehead protector having an insignia of a spiral that had a slash in it. He seemed to wear a torn grey shihakusho that had blue lines on the border with a brown sash in his waist. He wore foot sandals and had a scar running diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip, as if he was slashed up. His eyes were a malevolent crimson. He didn't seem to wield anything but he did have a blaring obsidian blue skeletal frame of ribcage adorning his whole body under neck.

"This doesn't have to be this way. Stop this insolence at once!" came a powerful voice from the person with the silvery blonde hair. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip upon his staff. "You can fix this if you turn..!"

"What is there to fix now sensei?!" a crude, young, but malicious voice said which belonged to the silver haired individual. His eyes never leaving the other and his ethereal ribcage glowing harsher and pulsing with darkness every time he breathed. "They did this to me! Now it is time to pay!"

"Would doing this bring each and every one of them back?!"

"Well, it sure as hell will satiate my thirst for revenge sensei!" spitting out the word 'sensei' bitterly as if it were a poison now.

"And then what?" the other said calming down a bit, feet touching the scorched and parched ground underneath, surrounded by rubbles. "What will you do after you fulfill your revenge? What will be there for you to do?! Tell me?!" said the person getting restless now. Desperate to know the answer to his question.

The other individual just scoffed and slowly a malicious smirk adorned his already sickly perverted face. He looked up to the person in front of him and said just one word in whispers, which the other person heard loud and clear.

"Purge."

Eyes widening, the silvery blonde haired man gritted his teeth and glared. "You're going to do that?! You monster!" he growled.

The other individual though had a nice laugh at that accusation. "I was always one sensei. You nurtured that monster and now,.." he smirked "…it is time everyone pays. I will make a world where there will be no such thing as desires. A perfect world. A world of peace!"

Gripping his staff, the silver blonde man uttered, "Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)."

The silver haired individual went flying away due to an unexpected force propelling him away, chipping off some of the parts of his ribcage armor. The individual laughed as he was pushed back and then steadying himself on midair, he landed on his two feet, skidding to a halt moments after. Dust and the ground erupting beside him.

"I taught you these arts so that you may grow into something worth believing in. I thought you could change but no! You had to go and do this did you?!"

"C'mon old man! Is that all you got?"

The silvery blonde man dropped his eyes a bit and sighed. A lone tear shed from his left eye as he created a black ball in his left arm which started gathering the ethernano particles around himself. As the ethernano particles gathered, they conjured up to spin around the black ball and glow a darkish blue ball. The man looked at his opponent, his student in all fairness, with sad eyes. "This is the path you have chosen, so I have to stop you today."

"Take your best shot sensei. Take your best shot. Because today, no one will stop me…" the silver eyed boy, the student growled, and in his hand he started conjuring a high amount of electricity having a black tint to it that started to emit a chirping sound of a thousand birds. "…not even you."

"So be it."

"Here it comes sensei."

And both the individuals leapt towards each other with their respective attacks in hand, screaming the name of the respective attacks.

"Gudōdama Rasengan (Truth-seeking Ball's Spiraling Sphere)!"

"Kuroshi Chidori (Black Death of a Thousand Chirping Birds)!"

And the world faded to white.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Looking out into the horizon was a figure garbed in a crimson hooded coat with two flaps behind him, the coat embroidered with a stunning display of gilded embroidery, and an insignia of the same concentric circles with tomoes in them.

Looking out through the huge 10 feet mansion window into the horizon deep and far out of sight, here the sun was slowly setting, he spoke in a sensuous yet a voice of authority to the six kneeling figures behind, "You know what to do. Spread out and bring me Zeref and his twelve Spriggans. I think we need to have that talk very soon. His immortality has started to grate on my nerves and this war he is inciting isn't all the more favorable."

"My Lord, is it due to his slow awakening and the steady appearance of the 'Guardians'?" asked a female voice belonging to a figure wearing a kitsune mask. This was one of the captains of the figure's own royal guards named 'The Seven Knights'. She had the epithet of 'Winter's Despair'.

"It has been the main focus yes, my lovely Despair of the Winter." Replied the figure without turning back. "It started once Precht's machinations led to the summoning of Acnologia."

"So it is time we capitalize upon them. Sounds fun." Came a statement from one of the other members who wore collar-high white apparel for clothing. He had pale skin and everything about him was white. This was one of the Knights who had the epithet of 'Chimera'.

"It is time then. To reveal ourselves." Came another male statement, this one having a huge gourd slung over his shoulder. This was the 'Carnage of the Sands'.

"Do not worry, My Lord. We shall never let you down." Came a sly womanly remark from a figure dressed in a purple and embroidered kimono opened on her shoulders, accentuating her breasts. She had the epithet of 'Crystal Queen'.

"It seems someone is getting pretty gutsy over our lord." Rang a voice from the far most corner of the room. This belonged to a woman who had pale white hair, two horn-like protrusions on her forehead and a third eye which seemed to be closed currently. She dressed in an elegant violet-blue kimono piece with a red sash keeping it in place but enough to accentuate her breasts. She smirked slightly and kept looking on, never leaving her place.

"My Lady. Apologies." Came the reply from the 'Crystal Queen'.

"Oh don't fret over it. It happens." Dismissed the other woman.

Then the figure spoke up. "I guess, you'll be the one who will bring her in for me tsuma? Will it be too much trouble?"

"Aww, koi, I am so happy I get to bring her in. She has always been free spirited and she's fun to talk to. It is no trouble at all."

A ghost of a smile fell on the figure's face. He nodded.

"So, me the ol' eighto is 'bout to roll. Tryna catch 'em all Spriggans and their leader's on parole. Yo!" was the rap heard in a bit. This figure was bulky and had eight swords dangling over his shoulders. He wore a scarf and sunglasses and all in all looked ridiculous. This was the 'Eight-Tail Beast' or 'Hachibi' as he liked to call himself more.

"Shut your rap, it is disgusting to hear." Said the 'Chimera'

"Oh Oh! Tobi loves Bi-Bi san's rap! Tobi wants to rap like him one day!" was an eccentric statement given by another knight who wore a neck high black cloak having red clouds upon it. He also wore a spiral orange mask that had only one eyehole. This was 'Tobi'.

"Tch, you should just shut your mouth you lunatic!"

"Don't talk to Tobi like that or Tobi will prank you tonight.!"

"I wish to see what these Spriggan can bring to the game, My Lord.", said a mature voice ruffled up due to the face mask he wore. His left eye was covered by his head band. This was another one of the knights having the epithet 'Thunder Emperor'.

"Alright everyone calm down!" came the serious voice of the figure who was still gazing over to the horizon. His power pulsing, reminding them who was in charge. "You shall now proceed to your duties. Bring them back here. You all know the technique. This instant. I want them quick. No failure."

"As you wish, My Lord!" and with that said, five of the knights disappeared in a flicker. The woman in violet came walking over to the figure and hugged him from behind, arms over his shoulders and her head in his right.

"So. I guess, it is time again?" she asked.

"I don't know where I went wrong with them tsuma. I don't know."

The woman turned the figure and kissed him hard on the lips. They held the kiss for at least a minute and then separated as the woman said, "Do not fret over the past koi. It will all be over soon." Saying that she too disappeared in a flicker. The figure smiled a sad smile and whispered,

"I hope so too, tsuma."

And he went back to watching the horizon.

"My Lord, shall I prepare the hall?" asked the masked knight 'Thunder Emperor'.

"Please do."

And with that he disappeared.

'This war has just begun. Mavis. Zeref. Natsu. You all need to be ready.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The smoke from the attack slowly dwindled out with the wind. Simultaneously both the figures gasped.

Blood dripped and kissed the desecrated ground they stood upon. Red with the crimson color of blood. Littered with the ashes of the plants that grew around.

"*cuff* So you actually managed to see through it. *cuff* You negated the tunnel vision."

"*cuff-huff* Finally sensei. It is time. *cuff*" , saying that, the silver haired individual staggeringly leapt away. Holding his still healing stomach, he looked into the purple eyes of his opponent. His sensei.

"I shall start the purge. The spell is right here." He stretched out his right hand and slowly it glowed and words of an ancient glyph started to run down from his shoulders to his wrist. During this, the blonde individual's eyes widened.

"You! You are actually thinking of..!"

"This is the end, sensei. You were too late." And he smirked. "Mugetsu no Sekai (Moonless Sky World)."

As he said that, a red magic circle glowed around the silhouette of the moon in the sky. Slowly, an essence of emotionless sensation fell over the surrounding. The world slowly began to darken around the moon and it spread around the sky to the ground. The world seemed bleak and slowly new plants emerged of the lightest shade of green.

The blonde individual looked around as his wounds slowly healed.

"Watch sensei. Watch as I steal away your desires. The very essence that makes one human. Watch me as I…..!", suddenly he keeled over. Hands gripping his chest, he slowly descended and fell to his knees. "What is this?! Sensei!" he shouted, looking at his opponent. "What did you do?!"

"So it finally took effect. That was late." The blonde individual slowly walked towards him. His wounds healed up but his energy lacking. He huffed and stood a few feet in front of him. "It is a spell that will seal you. Your mind and your senses shall be taken away slowly. In a few minutes you won't be able to even control this spell of yours and thus it will disappear. I made it specially for you for whenever you would go rogue." He explained. "This is Senmon no Fūin (Thousand doors Seal)."

As he finished, two crosses pierced right through the silver haired individual and the ground started to swallow him whole.

"I am sorry. But this was the only way."

"Sensei!" the silver haired individual growled. "This won't end like this! Just like you, I have my fair-share of disciples! They will find a way! And until the next time I return, you will only despair enough to see this world that you love, oh so dearly, be reduced to ashes. My plan will be taken to fruition. There will be others who would rally behind me sensei!"

As he looked on with grief and regret, he watched the ruthless crimson eyes of the silver haired individual angrily glaring at him in the final moments as if proclaiming even emtionally that this was a mistake and that he shall return.

"I am sorry. Aremus."

"Sssssssseeeeeennnnssseeeeee….."

And that was the last thing that was heard before chains emerged from the ground, wrapped themselves around the sealed person and dragged him underground.

And the sky turned back into the color of the night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"It's a rather nice port town, I must say. Looks like you were right to not wipe it off the map." Rang a female voice full of mirth and amusement.

"Ahyahayahayahayahya!" and then came the laughter of insanity.

"Well, I was aiming for Magnolia after all." This voice belonged to the machias tribe elite and one of the members of the Spriggan 12 of Zeref. A lanky but youthful looking male with disheveled black hair sporting a constant devilish grin. The one with the epithet of 'The Adjudicator', Wahl Icht.

"Alas, in the end Magnolia too was better off left intact." Replied the same female voice that belonged to another one of the Spriggan 12. A beautiful woman with wavy blonde hair wearing a simple top consisting of a bandeau with flowery embroidery followed with loose capris. This was the 'Valkyrie' of Alvarez, Dimaria Yesta. "Randi is still in captivity."

She continued,

"Simply imagining her in such an unsightly state is not enough to sate me. I have to see her pathetic face in the flesh."

"I'll never understand what's going on in those human heads of yours." Came the reply from Wahl.

"What happened to Neinhart?" asks Dimaria to the soldiers stationed behind her.

"He is still aboard the ship, Ma'am." They reply.

"My, my. In addition to gears for brains, I am babysitting a problem child who isn't a team player. Oh how I wish I could see the look on your face Randi." Sordidly muttered Dimaria laughing to herself.

In the high ends of the town, in the hilltops overlooking Hargeon were the members of the guilds Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. Both of whom were led by Kagura. They watched the vast number of the Alvarez troops stationed and falter for a bit.

"How Freaking Many Are There?!" yelled one Toby Horhorta.

"About 2000 guarding the town I'd say." Replied one Yuka Suzuki.

"There must be more within the town as well." Said one Arana Webb.

"On top of that there are still troops at sea who have yet to disembark." Said one Risley Law.

"So, all together we're probably talking….over…30,000…" unassuringly said one Beth Vanderwood.

"Yup, I soiled myself!" came the uncharacteristic remark of one Millianna.

Among this one Chelia Blendy spoke up, "Even if you combine both of our guilds, there are only 200 of us at most."

"Regardless of the overwhelming number of enemies. The fact that we must fight them head on does not change." Replied one Lyon Vastia.

"Ishgar is our turf! We shall not forgive anyone who tries invading and that includes Alvarez." Replied one Kagura Mikazuchi. Raising her sword she yells out the call,

"I Hereby Commence the Battle to Liberate Hargeon! CHAAARGGE!"

And the rest of the mages all holler out and make their head on stand-off with the army ahead of them.

"It seems…" said Dimaria, "…we must teach this band of fools who do not know their place a lesson. Let's burn the overwhelming strength of the 12 into their minds."

And she would've carried on with this except that there was an intrusion. A summoning sigil of old glyphs appeared in the ground between the two parties and puffed up a figure.

Both of the parties looked on ahead in silence and curiosity. More so on the edge too.

"It seems I was right on time." The voice belonged to the same female as before. Turning her masked face upon the Alvarez troops she seemed to contemplate something and after a while, she turned towards them. Facing their way.

"I have been ordered to take you by force if necessary. And I shall follow through with that order." The figure said taking a pose that someone was familiar with.

"That is..!"

Dimaria raised an eyebrow at that and smirked. "Oh really now? You think we will be captured that easily?"

The figure doesn't say a word and just slaps the fist of her right hand to the palm of her left hand. Gathering a chilling amount of ice all around, the figure whispers,

"Hyōgaki (Ice Age)."

In an instant, a blink of an eye, every last one of the Alvarez troops along with the two Spriggan members are frozen from head to toe. A large amount of ice shell reaching towards the docks and the ocean.

The eyes of the members of the two guilds, especially Lyon's eyes widen to its maximum.

'Such fast molding. Wh-who is she?' Lyon thinks as he is shocked to see someone use a molding magic so fast. 'And what was that spell? She called it Hyōgaki. I have never heard of that spell.'

The figure turned to them, gazes at their reaction and then walks off towards the two Spriggan members and places a marker of sorts. The figure then slaps her right palm down to the ground saying,

"Gyaku Kūchiyose (Reverse Summoning)."

And the figure disappeared in a puff of smoke with the Spriggan members leaving the troops of Alvarez still frozen in place.

The only thing that went through each and every mind there was one thing.

'Is this a friend or foe?'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As this events unfolded, another one of the Spriggan members, an effeminate man adorned in ornamental armor watched on with shock eyes as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

His eyes couldn't believe to the scene of Dimaria and Wahl being frozen and taken away so quickly as even though he never gave them any face, he knew they were strong in their own rights.

He stood up on the pedestal he was sitting and tried to walk off but he felt himself being warped away.

The last thing he could do was just watch as his body disappeared in a spiral.

"Aaaaahhh, Tobi is so bored with works like this." Came a pouting response from a figre high up on the air.

"Oh well, Tobi's work here is done though." And he disappears in the same spiraling motion too.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The northern part of Fiore was also engaged in a brutal retaking battle. Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were fighting a raging battle with the troops from there and it seemed like they were winning but,

"What's happening?!" asked one Yukino of Sabertooth as she saw people fleeing from a direction. One of them tried to say,

"Hurry up Yukino. Run! People…one after another are.. urrgh!" he couldn't finish and Yukino watched him die in a horrific fashion. She looked into the direction and she could hear screams saying,

"It's the Grim Reaper! Run for your lives!"

Yukino wondered what or who this Grim Reaper when she saw and felt something or someone appear in a puff of smoke.

"I hate this summoning but it is a fast way."

She heard a female voice say.

Looking deeper into the foliage she could make out a silhouette of a voluptuous female standing in front of a grotesque looking figure.

"An etherious of pure magic barrier particles. Zeref must've run out of materials." She heard the female say with a giggle.

"Thou darest talk filth of our Majesty." Came the guttural reply. "Thou shan't leave this place alive."

And she saw the grotesque figure spread his magic barrier particles out.

"Give me a break." The female again spoke. She pointed her right hand at the grotesque figure and said,

"Crystal Make: Hundred Mirror Prison."

A big dome of purple crystal formed upon the grotesque feature, entrapping him inside. The whole of the pillar glowed a shining mixture of pink and purple. Yukino heard the female sigh.

"Such a drag. And these guys were killed by this thing. What a disgrace."

Hearing that Yukino grew a little angry. Angry at the fact that this woman, no matter who, insulted the dead as if they were nothing. She saw her walk to the pillar and place a sigil which after wards she slapped her palm to the ground and in a puff of smoke disappeared again.

Yukino vowed to meet this woman.

'Whoever you are, I will find you.'

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the eastern parts of Fiore though, an interesting encounter had taken place. Former number one of the Ten Wizard Saints of Ishgar, now one of the Spriggan 12. God Serena of the eight Dragons. Given the epithet 'Hybrid Theory', he confronts his former companions now known as the four gods of Ishgar.

"Yo."

"Are you the one who attacked Bosco, you traitorous bastard?! Hm!", asked one of the gods, Wolfenheim.

"Alas it was not my power alone that destroyed Bosco. It was a combined effort between August, Jacob and Myself." Replied God Serena.

"Why do you lay waste to your own homeland, God Serena?" asked another one of the gods, Draculos.

"That expression on your face Draculos, is priceless." God Serena replies laughing."So this is the man who once stood atop the ten wizard saints. God Serena." Muttered the newly named god, Jura.

"And behind him…" continued the last of the gods, Warrod.

An elderly man with grey hair and beard dressing in the stereotypical dress of a wizard accompanied with a staff stood behind God Serena. "…..the wizard who wields every spell known with ease,and is lauded as the supreme king of all magic, both present and past: August."

A tall middle aged man with a skull tattoo on his forehead wearing an all black suit and pants for apparel stood beside August. "And last but not least.. another member of the Spriggan and a genius practitioner of Assassination magic: Jacob Lessio."

"I'm diggin' your hairstyle." Jacob said looking at Jura.

"We will have to stop them here. With all we've got." Said Wolfenheim.

The others agreed to it too.

"There would be no need for that." They heard a young male voice call out.

They turn to their left and right respectively and see a figure dressed in pure white come walking slowly. All of them gaze at the person with suspicious eyes barring August who starts contemplating something.

"Who are you?" Asked God Serena. "You're just a boy."

But the gods of Ishgar felt it. Rolling off of the boy. His power.

'This is… this is insane.! No one should..!'

"It seems your actions are as frolicking as they say Serena." Said the boy with a no nonsense vibe.

"It's God Serena."

"Do I look like I care." The boy replied. He then looked at the four gods and put out his right arm over to them.

"Engetsu (Flaming Moon)."

A ruthless blast of flames burst out and obliterated the place where the four gods stood. The stream of ruthless flames stood for a moment then died down. As it died, there was nothing left except scorched earth and the burned bodies of the four gods whimpering in pain, suffering from fourth degree burn injuries.

The eyes of God Serena widened but then he slowly grinned and looked back to the boy, "You are strong."

His eyes turned black and a huge burst of magical energy erupted from his body

"Hahahahaha! Its time I cut loose for a while! Get ready gaki!" his right arm is engulfed in scorching crimson flames as he dives for the boy. "Brace yourselves."

The boy just kept looking with a disinterested look.

"Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku (Purgatory Dragon's Infernal Hell)!"

The punch of God Serena though meets the palm of the boy. A stalemate is seen but then slowly the flames wither away and the boy is seen grasping the hand of God Serena in his palm.

The eyes of Jacob widened."He stopped his attack!" incredulously watching the scene play out.

"So this is Dragon Slaying magic." God Serena heard the boy say. "Feels nice."

He then ignited his right hand with the same flames God Serena used and looked dead at him. "Let's try it out shall we?"

God Serena's widened eyes though turned to one of mirth. "Go Ahead."

"Rengokuryū no Ennetsu Jigoku."

And the punch created a huge blast of infernal flames that spread out in a dome. Debris and rocks flew everywhere. August created a shield around him and Jacob to save them from getting burned.

A few moments later as the dust subsided, August and Jacob saw something clearly unfathomable.

God Serena lay unconscious under the feet of the boy, with him looking apathetically over him. He turns to them and asks,

"Is that all? I have a schedule to keep." He looked towards August and said,

"I do think that you know what this is all about and I presume you know the spell."

Jacob, still reeling from the scene looked at August and asked, "What is it August? What is he saying?"

"It seems…" starts August. "…the plan of our Majesty would have to wait. Gyaku Kūchiyose." He said slamming his staff to the ground. "So he is gathering."

The only reaction of the boy was a nod and they were taken away in a flash and smoke.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the deep cellar prisons of the Fairytail guild lay one of the other Spriggan members. The one with the epithet of 'Country Demolisher'. Brandish μ.

She lay on the floors of her prison, bound by magic cancelling handcuffs. Suddenly there came a whisper.

"Lady Brandish."

She turned towards the far end of the prison and there she found, "Marin!"

"I finally found you at last."

"I knew you would come. You are deserving of the tile of my adorable pet." She said. "There is no time to waste. Undo my restraints. The only question remaining is how shall I crush this shabby guild.." unaware of the intent of her subordinate.

And suddenly, Marin held Brandish down by her neck in pure craziness,

"Marin! What do you think you're..ack! Cease this!" Brandish tried to reason but no result.

"You've completely and utterly had your way with me up and until now.. hehe… and for that!" a crazy smile lit up Marin's face, "You get a fai..!"

He couldn't finish as a blade is thrust into his heart from the back.

"My my. Discord among ranks. How gratifying."

Marin falls over and Brandish wiggles out from under his body. She looked up and saw a guy with an orange spiral mask on. He twirls the bloodied kunai and then looks at her. "Now Tobi shall be taking you so brace yourself."

And Brandish didn't even get to scream as she was spiraled away along with Tobi, leaving only the body of a dead Alvarez subordinate behind.

The only thing that the prison walls heard were,

"Now it is time to capture the princess. Such a drag."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There was silence in the mountains of Zonia. No sound except for the sunken footsteps of a charming and beautiful female with scarlet hair dressed in a primitive outfit and carrying a staff. She looked into the horizon and smiled knowingly. This was the 'Scarlet Despair' of Alvarez. A Spriggan. One of the twelve shields. Irene Belserion.

"This sure brings back memories so old. I wonder how long you will be watching me from afar."

Accompanying behind her were her two enchanted underlings. The white one being one Juliet and the black one being one Heine.

"Umm, Lady Eileen. What are you talking about if I may ask?" asked Heine.

"Ufufufu, she will come out. Won't you? Kaguya?" Irene relied giggling.

A giggle is heard and a figure slowly emerges from within the blizzard. As the figure comes into view she smiles at Irene saying,

"It has been a while Irene."

"Ufufufufu, it sure has Kaguya."

The now-named Kaguya giggles putting her hand in her mouth. She looked at the two girls and gushed, "Awww, those two are such cuties. Makes me want to eat them up." And hugged both of them tight.

"I don't think you're here just for to gush over my girls. So tell me, what is it now?"

"Ufufu, you are one witty girl Irene. I always liked that about you. Unfortunately this time, it is no time for fun. He wants you to come back."

"Ohhh. Pray tell what mess he made this time."

"He has never objected to your decisions Irene." Kaguya said with a sad smile."Why don't you admit it?"

Irene scoffed and turned away. "It was never my place nor my right."

Kaguya smiled and walked up to her. She out her hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Have you been drowning yourself in guilt over that decision?"

"I-I.."

Kaguya made Irene face her and said, "He has already forgiven you silly. Or he would've never let me get you." She hugged her and continued. "Naruto. He can never blame you over something so trivial. He has the biggest heart among all. So let's go back."

Irene smiles into the hug and whispers, "Yes. Let's go."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Your Majesty." Invel started.

"No no Invel. It's okay." Zeref, the Emeror Spriggan of Alvarez, the Black mage faced the figure that stood in front of him and his army. "Now, Killer B-san. What is it that brings you here?"

The figure known as Killer B raps, "It's time to know that yo gotta go. Zeref your time is up, let's go get some nuts. We gon' be late yo, that's how I roll yo!"

"Your invigorating speech pattern aside, what is it that you want?" Zeref asked coldly.

Killer B sensing the change in mood slowly changed into more serious and said to Zeref,

"The End is Near. And he is Calling. Better pack your things Zeref. Heads gon' be rolling."

'The End.' Zeref's eyes widened. 'Could it be!'

He turned to Invel and said, Invel! Tell the troops to stop their advance and camp here tonight. This mission has to wait."

"Your Majesty?! I understand." Invel said and went to tell the troops the news.

"You got it pretty quick."

"The End. It cannot be him." Zeref said.

"Unfortunately, yes. It is him." Killer B replied with all seriousness.

Invel returned to his Majesty's side as Zeref says, "We'll be taking a detour Invel."

And Invel could only nod.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the shadows of a mansion, the figure having silvery blonde hair still kept watching through the meadow.

"So it seems, he is awakening." A voice came. The voice was soothing and spiritual and belonged to a spiky haired individual wearing a Kasaya.

"It seems so Rahkeid."

"Then the preparations are needed?"

"It seems."

"Then I shall get to it."

"Thank you Rahkeid."

"No problem, Naruto Onii-sama."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxlinebreaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Is it time Master?"

"Yes it is."

"So, the Black Winged One is the target."

"Yes."

"Time to take our revenge."

"Yes Master!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And done!**

 **Tell you what?! I loved writing this.**

 **I am so very disappointed in the recent manga chapters though because everything is turning out to be a load of bullshit. Gajeel dying then reviving, Juvia dying then getting revived. Now Mavis is free cuz yeah, Zera or something popped up. It's like Fairytail won't let any good guys die. And that is fucked up. So much potential wasted in fucked up storyline. The Spriggan were such hype but everyone is getting one-shot in the most craziest way.**

 **I cannot believe what Hiro-sama is doing? I fear it may turn out a disappointment in the end just like Bleach.**

 **AND YEAH BLEACH ENDED AND I AM SO FUCKING NOT HAPPY WITH THE FUCKED UP ENDING!**

 **And yeah that's all for this panel.**

 **Like the story? Review please. I like reading reviews so please do open up your thoughts and opinions. That is all.**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
